Orphan (TLT)
Orphan was a Archangel in The Lost Three Series, the first and arguably the most powerful of the oldest three Sons of God, Orphan was created by God to represent (and govern) the early empty world (which the lower Domain now resides in) and the gaps between Dimensions (including the Afterlife) but now his job consists of maintaining the Natural Order of the Universe. Orphan was the Creator of Purgatory, which he called his personal "trash dump" and what The Creator called Orphan's "collection" ground, Orphan even created Eve to be its caretaker and her machinations would later make her the Mother of Monsters. Orphan is also known as the Final Chooser, the Prince of Recurrence, the Prince of Nothingness, the Prince of the In-between, the Bridge of Life/Death and The Redeemer. Appearance Personality Orphan's personality is much similar to Death's, he cares little about the Apocalypse and claims that it is nothing that he hasn't seen before, likewise he respects the Natural Order and hates having to clean up the mess created from messing it up. Unlike the other Archangels, Orphan has a level of respect for humans or, more specifically, the human soul. Orphan believes that the Human soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much but it cannot be broken. However Orphan, like Death, is mum as to why the souls seem to be so important. Due to his age, Orphan claims to have seen everything therefore he seems not to be surprised by anything, because he's seen it before and time in the Lower Domain constantly repeats itself. Despite this however, he gets many surprises from Samael and Yahweh, since the two usually caught him off guard in Heaven's Garden of Eden during their games of cat and mouse - this is probably one of the reasons he's infatuated with them. Physical Appearance Orphan takes the form of a chocolate haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark jacket and grey jeans, tall and slightly muscular. He wears Black male knee high boots and usually carries on the middle finger of his right hand a black and white gemmed ring, his brown hair is a contrast to Yahweh's blond hair and Samael's black hair. Biography Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Sword of Orphan Orphan usually can summon a Longsword that allows him to "reap" any creature including Angels, because of this Orphan is feared as though he were God himself, although Orphan's powers are not at the level of that required honour. Archangel Blade Orphan carries his own Archangel Blade, a Blade that can kill other Archangels or rather, harm the current Bodies that they are in and even cut into the Soul itself causing major discomfort. Orphan's Ring Orphan's Ring acts as a channeller of Energy and is connected to the Natural Order of the Universe, Orphan's Ring also stops his new Host from using his full powers or becoming Orphan. Putting on the ring however causes the Host to be able to use Orphan's true power, however in a very short amount of time, Orphan consumes the personality of the Host and changes the Host's body to suite his needs - despite this being easy for any other Angel or Archangel it is instead restricted to their Rings for powerful Archangels (e.g. Orphan, Samael and Yahweh). Powers Like his three siblings, Orphan is an incredibly powerful Archangel that has powers that are beyond understanding and not all of them have been shown, Orphan can easily travel between dimensions and has even created Purgatory. Orphan has easily been able to manipulate reality and restore lives to those whom have been killed, likewise Orphan is far more powerful than any of the Lesser Archangels and can even overpower Lucifer without batting an eyelid if he so wishes, Orphan was usually held at bay by either Samael or Yahweh. Abilities *'Immortality' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Orphan does, however, like all Celestial Beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest and most powerful Archangel in all of creation. *'Angelic Possession' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, can come to require a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all Celestial Beings. **'Permanent Possession' - Orphan can continuously possess his True Vessel that he claims and he can even take it to heaven, he would consume the soul of the host and thereby destroy the personality of the person, treating it as though it were his real body. *'Invulnerability' - Orphan, like all Archangels, is highly resistant to all forms of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings or Angels, unless something Angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another Archangel. **'Granting Invulnerability' - Orphan like his siblings and the oldest of the Archangels can grant Invulnerability to lesser creatures against lesser creatures especially against lesser Celestial Abilities and Weapons, most notable is that Orphan gives protection to Simon prior to his leaving the Winchesters upon noticing that Simon is Samael, another instance was protecting Lucifer from Eve's finishing blow. *'Regeneration' - Orphan over time can regenerate or recreate his preferred body or host if destroyed, even rewriting the current body that he is inhabiting and eventually making it his own. *'Superhuman Strength' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, dramatically increases the physical strength threshold of his current body or host. **﻿'Overpowering' - Orphan can easily overpower other Angels, deities (other than the Creator himself), humans, creatures, and possibly Archangels on par with Lucifer, with his might. *'Superhuman Speed' - Orphan is one of the fastest Archangels in existence, in a duel of Angelic Blades which is sometimes against more than one opponent, Orphan can easily move from defence to offence in the blink of an eye. *'Telepathy' - Orphan, like all Angels, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Orphan, like all Angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Healing Factor' - When Orphan's body or new humanoid vessel does get damaged by something Angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. Orphan, being one of the three strongest Archangels, can also teleport through spaces sealed by other Angels or Archangels. Orphan, can also teleport other people, objects or creatures with a simple touch also. *'Telekinesis' - Orphan can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Demon Obliteration' - Orphan can kill Demons just by thinking or simply by touching them, he has used this on Demons whom return to him alive, after a dramatic failure. **'Kinetic Negation' - Orphan has such a control over his Telekinesis that he can cause the forward momentum of objects to come to a sudden halt, after releasing them from his grip, they would suddenly drop to the floor with no kinetic force but gravity to move them. An example of this, is when Orphan had began his Vessel's transition into Orphan's true form and announced himself as "I am Orphan, Emperor of Edeonia, rightful Ruler of this Lower Domain", the Pagan God known as Hades charges to attack Orphan however Orphan raises an arm and stops his kinetic movement before lifting him into the air and then breaking his spine. *'Weather Manipulation' - When Orphan appeared on the Earth, he can cause a freak Maelstrom or Hurricane, it is said that the natural weather order cannot compensate the raw energies of the Archangel. *'Molecular Combustion' - Orphan can speed up the Molecules in bodies and items to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Shapeshifting' - Orphan can shapeshift into different human forms, allowing himself to pretend to be anyone, as he worms his way into his enemies. *'Resurrection' - Orphan, like all Archangels, can easily revive dead people. *'Demon Summoning and Control' - Orphan like all Fallen can summon and control Demons, usually of the Demon's own will to serve and destroy, Orphan however could be able to do this instead due to his natural influence over the Natural Order of the Universe. *'Angel Summoning and Control' - Orphan can summon and control lesser Angels due to his high rank, since becoming a Fallen however he can't do that through the usual channels nor can he command them, but he can pull them out of their location in the Universe and trap them in locations to gain information out of them. *'Monster Summoning and Control' - Orphan can summon and control monsters with ease, this is potentially due to the fact that he is Eve's "Father", her Creator and she is the Mother of All Monsters. Likewise, Orphan can easily open portals to Purgatory, since he is the one whom created it. *'Soul-reading' - Orphan, like any powerful Celestial, can read the souls of Organisms by sticking his arm into their bodies. Orphan can do this far easier and more painlessly in Heaven or in his spiritual form, Orphan claims that he could even rip a person's soul out of their body, so long as their soul isn't that of a Archangel, Death or God. **'Soul Channelling' - Although unable to absorb souls due to the fact his own soul will break them down, Orphan can gather them into a sphere and project them at his enemy similar to a beam of extremely intense nuclear energy, he can also infuse Demons and (Arch) Angels with souls which they will eventually absorb as part of them to permanently increases their power. *'Holy Fire Immunity' - Like his two other siblings, Samael and Yahweh, Orphan is immune to the destructive powers of Holy Fire and used this immunity to fake his defeat at the Winchesters' hands through a Holy Fire Molotov. *'Spiritual Immunity to Angelic Blades' - Unlike any other Angel or Archangel and like his two other siblings, Samael and Yahweh, Orphan's body (or Vessel) can be killed however his spirit cannot be destroyed by Angelic Weapons and it is even immune to reaping weapons such as the Brothers' three Swords or Death's Scythe - they are described as the three beings who will live and lead on after God's death and reaping by the hands of Death's Scythe. *'Structural Recurrence' - Orphan can return the form of objects, even Galaxies which is made easier in Heaven, to their original pristine conditions with a snap of his fingers. *'Time Manipulation' - Orphan, like all Angels, can move forward or backwards through time although they cannot interfere on a grand scale as it messes the Natural Order, they mostly appear as observers. *'Memory Manipulation' - Orphan can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Reality Warping' - Orphan, as a high class Celestial Being, can warp reality, whether it be by making things appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. *'Holy White Light' - Orphan like other Archangels can obliterate buildings and beings completely, either appearing as a deep Grey Light or as an orb of Black/White thorns. *'Supernatural Perception' - Orphan can Perceive the form of spirits invisible to the human eye, even invisible energy waves, being able to detect the strength of individuals and where their powers come from. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Much like Lucifer, Orphan possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe, perhaps even more so given his age. **'Power Blocking' - Orphan can block or weaken someone/something he precedes, Orphan's True Vessel showed this ability as he was able to weaken Lucifer's power wielding the Grace of Orphan like a weight on Lucifer's shoulders, Orphan (somewhat like Eve) can easily take away the powers of Angels and younger Archangels which Eve calls "unplugging". **'Infinite Arcane Knowledge' - Orphan has the most knowledge on the creation of Magical Objects in existence beside the Creator, it is said that most of the Angelic Weapons were created by both Orphan and God, Orphan likewise is said to be greatly immune to any individual Angelic Weapon as seen carried over when Michael uses the Flames of Perdition on Orphan during the first time they met again. *'Induced Sedation' - Orphan, like all Angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Relationships Relationships with other Celestial Beings The Creator Yahweh and Samael Archangels: *'Lucifer' - *'Michael' - Other Angels: Relationships with Humans: Relationships with Other Creatures: *'Eve' - Eve was created by Orphan to maintain Purgatory and his collection/creations within it, although there is very little relationship information on them, Eve did show fear after Orphan threatened her with death. Quotes *''"There are five of us, five in-killable things, well four if you consider Death's proclamation to 'Reap' God"'' Gallery tumblr_li6tvybpMQ1qdsbkoo1_400.jpg|Orphan, early morning in Paradise Edward-Speleers-540x351-25kb-media-13014-media-138977-1217572502.jpg|Orphan asleep 2z807bvk63sw36wb.jpg|Orphan with short hair tumblr_labbxuxw3h1qawt1wo1_400.jpg|The Prince of Paradise edward_speleers34.jpg|Orphan shirtless Black-and-White-Diamond-Mens-Ring.jpeg|Orphan's Ring Trivia *The name "Orphan" was chosen for three specific meanings: **"someone or something who lacks support or care or supervision" **"the first line of a paragraph that is set as the last line of a page or column" - Orphan was the first. **"deprived of parents" Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:High Archangels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fallen Archangels